It's Everything (2018 film)/Credits
Full credits for It's Everything (2018 film). Logos Opening UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents in association with KUDI FILMS and ZAFTIG FILMS a GUMBALL PICTURES / TENCENT PICTURES production a LUKAIN ANIMATION film It's Everything Closing Crawl Art Songs "The Original Angry Birds Theme" Written by Ari Pulkkinen "Paranoid" Written by John Osbourne, Tony Iommi, William Ward, Terence Butler Performed by Black Sabbath Courtesy of Downlane Limited (UK) "Sound of Da Police" Written by Rodney Maurice Lemay, Lawrence Parker, Bryan J. Chandler, Eric V. Burdon and Alan Lomax Performed by KRS-One Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Behind Blue Eyes" Written by Pete Townshend Performed by Limp Bizkit Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Wonderful Life" Written by Teddy Geiger, Tom Straete Lagergren, Ammar Malik Performed by Matoma Courtesy of Atlantic Recordng Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Live (from It's Everything)" Written by Charlotte Aitchison, Greg Kurstin Performed by Charli XCX feat. Tom McGrath Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. / LuKain Animation Records. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Friends" Written by Blake Shelton and Jessi Alexander Performed by Blake Shelton Courtesy of Warner Music Nashville By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Close to You" Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Performed by Sally Stevens Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation "Rock You Like a Hurricane" Written by Rudolf Schenker, Klaus Meine, Herman Rarebell Performed by Scorpions Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Germany GmbH By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Wild Thing" Written by Matt Dike, Anthony Smith, Marvin Young Performed by Tone Loc Courtesy of The Bicycle Music Company, Inc. "The Mighty Eagle Song" Written by Jon Vitti Composed by Salla Hakkola "Fight" Written and Performed by Steve Aoki "On Top of the World" Written by Daniel Sermon, Daniel Reynolds, Alexander Grant and Benjamin McKee Performed by Imagine Dragons Courtesy of KIDinaKORNER/Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Never Gonna Give You Up (7' Mix)" Written by Mike Stock, Matthew James Aitken, Peter Alan Waterman Performed by Rick Astley Courtesy of BMG Rights Management (US) LLC "The Mighty Red Song" Written by Jon Vitti and John Cohen Composed by Salla Hakkola "I Will Survive" Written by Dino Fekaris and Frederick Perren Performed by Demi Lovato Demi Lovato appears courtesy of Island Records/Safehouse Records "One More Think" Written by Frank Mix Performed by David Guetta David Guetta appears courtesy of Zero Cool/Igrek Records Soundtrack Available on LuKain Records The Angry Birds Movie courtesy of Columbia Pictures and Rovio Animation With the Participation of the Quebec Production Services Tax Credit Special Thanks Geoffrey Arend Alison Beckett Mark Burton Kimberly Dennison Karen Dufilho-Rosen Robert Fisher Jr. Camilla Hed Mikko Huttunen Mika Ihamuotlia Blanca Juti Harri Koponen Steven Lili Igrek Productions Pekka Rantala Willie Real Mikko Setälä Chris Sheban Damien Simonklein Herkko Soininen Richard Starzak Teemu Suila Genndy Tartakovsky Andrea Taylor Randall Van Nostrand Niklas Zennström Sound mixed in Dolby Atmos/Vision & Optimized for IMAX Theatres Production Insurances by 24SND Cameras provided by Fubicon/Panavision/Arri Alexa 65 provided by © 2018 Universal Studios All rights reserved. Animated Universal logo © 2013 Universal Studios This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. IT'S EVERYTHING Category:Credits